


Curly Hair Don't Care

by RachelleOfAllTrades



Series: Maxiana Trevelyan [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Naked Cullen Rutherford, Seductive Inquisitor, Teasing, curly hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 07:11:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16739437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelleOfAllTrades/pseuds/RachelleOfAllTrades
Summary: One Shot based in the My Turning Page Universe.Cullen heads out for a mission leaving Maxiana, Leliana, and Josephine to handle Inquisition business from the keep. As they are working in the war room one day, their professional demeanors falter and their conversation turns frivolous. When Josephine asks Maxiana an innocent question about her hair, it opens up a topic that causes the advisors to tease the Inquisitor about her Commander.





	Curly Hair Don't Care

##  **Curly Hair Don’t Care**

 

It had been a long day already and it wasn’t even lunchtime yet. Requests were coming in from all over Thedas not too mention the numerous accounts on Fade Rifts they had to sort through to send out scouts. Cullen had left that morning to help the Inquisition soldiers investigate darkspawn activity on the Storm Coast.

Due to his lyrium withdrawal, Cullen rarely left the keep. Typically leaving matters to Rylen or one of his lieutenants and coordinating from Skyhold. This matter was personal for him with his parents dying from the Blight and he insisted he go himself.

Maxiana and her two other advisors had fallen into a comfortable silence as they worked through reports. Marking anything that was necessary to look into on the large map and only making discussion when necessary.

After many hours of working their discussions had turned from work to other subjects like Orelsian etiquette, the latest fashion statements in Antiva, and gossiping about nobles. Several reports left abandoned off to the side of the table. Glasses filled with wine placed in front of each woman.

Maxiana was overly dressed for the day no doubt. Cullen had only left just that morning and she wanted to leave him with a memorable vision.

Her dress was soft and flowed with her as she moved. It’s dusty purple color making her periwinkle eyes standout even more than they usually did. Long sleeves covered her arms with cuffs at her wrists. A simple tie was placed around the waist and there was a slit that went up above her knee on one side that you could only see when she walked. A deep V shape allowing just the right amount of skin to show to drive him just a little bit crazy. She wore simple shoes in a mauve pink to match.

She had gone a bit intense with her makeup applying kohl to her eyes and lashes and rogue to her lips and cheeks. Something she very rarely did. Her hair was worn down today with beautiful soft curls. She kept it long in the front and shorter in the back and she knew her neck and shoulders would be accentuated perfectly.

She had endured snickers from the two woman most of the morning but didn’t really care. The look on his face when she came to greet him was well worth it.

> _“Maker’s breath, my love you look…” his blush rushing to his face as he spoke, “breathtaking.”_  
>  _She giggled but he was insistent, “No, really, you’ve taken my breath away. This is…just…”_  
>  _His hot whiskey eyes were moving at a rapid pace. Not knowing where to look next. A small bulge forming in his breeches that she knew he was trying very hard to keep under control._   
>  _“I’m glad you approve,” she said with a smile._  
>  _“Oh my love I more than approve,” his scar lifting in a smirk as his finger ran along the bit of collarbone poking out causing her to shiver slightly. He chuckled at her reaction, “I cannot wait to get back and show you just how much I approve.”_  
>  _His lips found hers and they were completely filled with desire._  
>  _“Maker,” she said with breath in her voice as they broke away. Both of their smiles wide._  
>  _“My men are going to be worked to death I’m going to be trying so hard to make it back here,” he said quietly in her ear._  
>  _She laughed before she said, “Well I can always wear it again you know? Be nice to the men. We kind of need them.”_  
>  _“No promises,” he said as he kissed her again before heading through the gate._

It was Josephine who broke her trance from the recent memory.

”Inquisitor? Maxiana!” she called. When Maxiana finally looked up she said, “If you don’t mind my asking, how is it you get your hair to curl that way?”

“Oh, it’s just a simple spell I created using Inferno magic.”

The women looked at her in amazement. Finding someone with the ability to create or cast such spells was rare. Not many mages strayed outside of tried and true spells. She loved testing the boundaries of what her magic could do. She certainly hadn’t become a Senior Enchanter by playing it safe!

“Inquisitor, it seems there is so much about you that we still do not know!” Leliana mused. There was wonderment in her tone but it held some grievance. Leliana was spymaster after all, known for knowing everything, all the time. _Always._ ”Some times simple things like this make me wish I was a mage. To be able to just think my hair into curls!”

Maxiana giggled. This might be the girliest conversation she’s ever had with the two advisors. It was easy to forget their femininity holding such powerful positions in Thedas as they do. With Cullen absent from council and their continued growth in trust and friendship it was easy to let go a little. 

“Well you know, I could give it a try on you some time. I’ve never used it on anyone but myself. Not even Jadzia! She always jokes that I’m going to burn her hair off. Which is simply ridiculous, I’ve been doing it to myself for years and have only ever burned my hair a handful of times. Of course, that was more so when I was trying to create the spell.”

Josephine began cackling, it was incredibly out of character for her and it caught the other women’s attention immediately. “That day Inquisitor…” She was laughing so much she could barely speak.

What was so damn funny?

“All right Josie, spit it out already! What is it?” Maxiana mused.

“That day, when I noticed a small section of your hair had been singed. What is from this spell?”

Pink threatened her nose and cheeks violently. “Urm, yes?”

“I think I’ll have to pass on your offer then Inquisitor!” Leliana exclaimed. Great. Now they were both laughing at her.

“All right, all right, you’ve had your fun! It wasn’t even my fault! Let’s get back to work shall we?” _Whoops, should’ve have said that._ She thought.

“And how was it _not your fault_?” Leliana inquired.

 _Like she hasn’t already figured it out, just say it and get it over with._ She thought. 

“Fine! Have it your way! I was getting dressed and ready for the day and…” The women eyes nearly burned holes into her skull they were so eager to hear what she had to say. Amusement danced across their faces as they both knew what she would say next. The pink on her face slowly turned to red as she spoke her next words. “Damn you two! Fine, I got distracted by Cullen! I was doing the spell, like I always do and he… Hmph… He came out of the wash house in my chambers after a bath and… well….”

Their laughter almost tore down the walls it was so loud.

“Oh my!” Josephine said as she fanned herself with her hand.

Maxiana went on the defense to try and save at least some of her pride. “Hey now! The two of you can’t deny that Cullen is a fine looking man and that had it been either of you would you not have found yourselves distracted by the sight?”

“Wait, wait, wait…” Josephine had never been quite this free around the Inquisitor. Maxiana wasn’t sure how she felt about it. She liked seeing her friend relax but did it have to be at her dispense? “Was there a robe or towel or was he just waltzing around completely naked?”

Maxiana didn’t like the look the advisor suddenly had on her face. Like she was trying to picture something. Whether it was her burning her hair or Cullen she wasn’t sure. Of course, anyone would be a fool not to imagine Cullen naked.

Exasperated, she breathily managed to muster the words, drowned in defeat “Obviously he was naked Josie.”

“Maker, I think I would’ve burned my whole head right off!” Leliana, spymaster, button pusher, and lover of uncomfortable situations.

“Yes, yes. I hope you’re both pleased with yourselves. Can we get back to work, _now?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Pinterest Board](https://pin.it/xgyh2wtfpy7xf7)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 💜  
> Read the main story here: [My Turning Page](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16733370/chapters/39251352)


End file.
